Ellos lo saben
by Sabaku No Nanami
Summary: Porque ambos eran almas quebradas, buscándose en la oscuridad, anhelando un consuelo. Hinata sabía muchas cosas, pero hay otras tantas que requieren de la ayuda de Naruto. Y nunca más volverán a estar solos. Ambos lo saben. / One-shot.


**Disclaimer**:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Masashi Kishimoto. ( Informo, informo, por si no lo sabías. ) La historia es mía, una de las tantas ocurrencias de mi loca cabecita.**

___**¡ Disfrutad de la lectura tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiendo !**_

* * *

**ELLOS LO SABEN**

Hinata sabe tanto que a veces se pregunta si sabe algo.

Sabe que no debe salir por la noche, que es una Hyuga, la próxima líder. Aunque eso último no puede asegurarlo. Sabe que nunca fue lo que se esperaba de ella, y sabe que ella no está completa realmente.

Camina por las calles de la aldea y sus ojos blancos miran lo que le rodea. Ojos vacíos de un clan que la odia, y ella se pregunta si algún día será aceptada.

Hinata es un ser incompleto, un náufrago que intenta inútilmente aferrarse a un desvahído trozo de madera en medio de una tormenta. Su cabello es negro como la noche, y nunca le gustó porque se parecía demasiado al de su madre. Porque la recordaba y no necesitaba más puñales que fragmentaran su débil corazón.

Tenía los ojos blancos, la piel lechosa, y caminaba casi como un alma en pena, con la mirada perdida, pareciendo flotar.

Los aldeanos la miraban, pero ella simplemente avanzaba. Un paso, otro, pie derecho, pie izquierdo.

Toda una vida incomprendida, toda una vida siendo el juguete de un poderoso clan. Soñando, queriendo volar, ángel de alas partidas que intenta vanamete cruzar el cielo en medio de la tormenta.

Pero ya no más. Lo vio a él. Entre el humo de un edificio destruido, entre las lágrimas de los guerreros, entre el mismo fuego del infierno, sometida bajo las crudas garras de una guerra que parecía no tener fin. Lo vio. Radiante como el mismo sol, amándolo como el primer día.

Ella quiere olvidar que le abrió su corazón, porque estaba segura de que iba a morir, y ahora estando viva se lamenta con orgullo. Porque pudo decirle lo que desde su infancia albergó su dañada alma, pero ahora teme encontrárselo y se esconde en cada rincón, temerosa de que esos ojos de cielo la miren con pena.

Ya no es la misma de antes. Lo sabe cuando mira a su padre y este alza sus ojos hacia ella con orgullo. Lo sabe cuando su primo le sonríe levemente, cuando su hermana en medio de la oscura noche entra en su habitación y le pide cobijo bajo sus sábanas como cuando eran pequeñas. Lo sabe cuando va de misión y no tiembla ni un instante al matar. Porque sabe que es una kunoichi, y no quiere defraudar a nadie.

Pero ahora, caminando por la calle, rodeada de gente y sintiéndose aislada, con sus ojos de luna entrecerrados, con sus largas pestañas tapándole apenas la visión, se pregunta si realmente está viva. Porque camina y camina, y sólo ve caras que la miran con pena, y cierra los puños hasta que siente la sangre correr. No quiere que le tengan pena. Ya no. Ella es fuerte.

Y acelera sus pasos, casi corriendo, las imágenes difuminándose a su alrededor, realidad etérea, voces que se entremezclan hasta hacerse una sola, suave murmullo que la induce a noches de descanso, alejando de ella la tan conocida vigilia. Porque evoca la guerra, y se marea, corre y siente que su estómago se retuerce, queriendo toser sangre para ver si con ella se va el dolor. El dolor de un corazón que ya no aguanta. Ve una y otra vez sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio, su dulce risa, y se tambalea en medio de su frenética carrera, sacudiendo la cabeza, intentando borrar su anhelo.

Y se piede entre los árboles, sorteándolos, saltando y corriendo, saltando y corriendo. Huyendo.

Cobarde, cobarde, se repite incansablemente en su cabeza, y evoca las noches en las que soñaba con el tacto de la piel de su amado, como ésta quemaba contra la suya, suplicando por un simple abrazo, una tenue sonrisa.

Y recuerda cuando tenian seis y ella lo admiraba desde lejos. Cuando tenían doce y ella lo amaba en la distancia. Ahora con dieciséis, que su corazón se desgarra viéndolo reir a tres metros de ella y temerosa de tocarlo. Horrorizada ante su posible negativa. Sonriendo falsamete ante gente que no conoce.

Y sale con sus amigos, y aspira la hipnotizante fragancia de Ino, el humo del cigarrillo de Shikamaru, que se le antoja demasiado atrayente, colándose entre sus pulmones y prometíendole tranquilidad. Perdiéndose entre esas volutas grises que la rodean y la estrechan, como el baile macabro de un aquelarre. Y sus quebrados ojos perla se abren con dolor, cuando ve a su escandaloso amor acercándose con su equipo, viendo cómo ríe con _ella_. Sabiendo que ella no lo ama, segura de que nadie lo amará cómo lo ama ella misma.

Y quizás sus sentidos estaban embotados por la fragancia de la rubia, machacados por el humo de un cigarro, nublados por su propio dolor o perdidos en un baile con la lluvia, pero no pudo notar cómo Naruto la miraba con amor. Cómo no observó ni por un momento de esa manera a Sakura, cómo su expresión se apagaba el entrever el alma quebrada de Hinata.

Y ellos dos están rotos, y siempre lo supieron. Él quiere curarla, sanar cada una de las heridas que le ocasionó la sociedad a su débil espíritu.

Porque Hinata era una guerrera incansable, una mirada perdida, un corazón destrozado, un alma quebrada, un espíritu puro, una esperanza latente. Ella era el hielo del polo, el fuego del mismo infierno. Adicta a sus ojos azules, drogada por los rayos de su sol. Ella era la victoria en su guerra, el brillo de una vida, la alegría de las almas en pena, frágil ser maltratado y que lucha por demostrar que merece la pena.

Y Naruto lo ha visto, y sabe que ella ya no tiene que correr más, que ya no tiene que sanar con dolor sus propias heridas, que sus ojos ya no se abrirán con horror.

Y ante la incrédula mirada de los presentes y las volutas de humo que los rodean, ante bocas abiertas y curiosos vendedores, ante la luna que los miraba desde arriba y ante un corazón que latía a velocidades imposibles, Naruto la besó.

Ya nada importaba. Que se dispersase el humo, que se apagase el fuego. No importaba intoxicarse de perfume, resurgir de las cenizas, suplicar por un nuevo amanecer, soñar con lo imposible. Años de dolor fueron olvidados en ese segundo. Momento eterno y efímero al mismo tiempo, dos bocas amándose con frensí.

Hinata entendió que ya todo había acabado. Se despertó de su eterna pesadilla, y observó el radiante rostro que había ante ella. Naruto sonreía, sonreía por ella, e ignorando los gritos de sus amigos, los silbidos de los viandantes y el rugido histérico de su corazón, volvieron a besarse. Y con eso ambos entendieron que empezaban de nuevo, volviendo a nacer.

Hinata sabía muchas cosas, pero no sabía que Naruto casi enloquece cuando la creyó muerta. No sabía que su inconsciencia había sido un veneno que corroía lentamente a su amado. No sabía que el corazón de Naruto latía incluso más rápido que el suyo cuando la veía.

Hinata sabía muchas cosas, pero ignoraba otras tantas.

Naruto se encargaría de enseñarle lo que no sabía.

Sólo les quedaba olvidarse de todo y mirarse a los ojos, de esta manera comprenderían que su amor sería para siempre.

Ambos lo sabían.

* * *

**¿ Qué tal ?**

**Lo sé, lo sé, un poco extraño, meláncólico, en ocasiones incomprensible y cargado con un romanticismo poco visible. Desvarios de mi cabeza. **

**No sé si ha gustado, ni siquiera puedo asegurar que se entienda, locuras que fluyeron desde algún rincón oculto de mi cerebro y que se propagaron como una corriente eléctrica hasta mis dedos, que no pudieron evitar escribirlo.**

**He dudado en subirlo, pero aquí está. Una historia más entre el resto, para algunos muy parecida a otras, para otros tan diferente que se preguntarán de dónde ha salido.**

**No sé si alguien la leerá, pero si lo hace, me gustaría que opinaras.**

**Para saber si merece la pena darle rienda suelta a mis ideas, o si sería mejor que las contuviera y me las guardara para mí.**

**Espero que haya agradado**

**Sin nada más que decir, se despide**

_**Nanami-chan !**_


End file.
